All I Want For Christmas
by EvilPoutOfDoom
Summary: Have you ever wished so hard for something at Christmas that what you really got could never be enough? Well, maybe Christmas wishes can come true after all. HD slash


**Summary: Have you ever wished so hard for something at Christmas that what you really got could never be enough? Well, maybe Christmas wishes can come true after all.**

**Disclaimer: _picks up potion vial and drinks_ "I am J K Rowling and I own all of the Harry Potter – what do you mean I have whiskers?" _feels face_ "Damn… I must have got hair from one of J K Rowling's cats. Stupid Polyjuice Potion… Don't worry, I'll erase their memories and give them back when I've finished playing with them. I promise." _puts on innocent face_**

**AN: This is slash. No like no read. **

**A big thanks to Evinco Obscurum for being my beta. I couldn't do it without you!

* * *

**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true..._

_All I want for Christmas is _

_You... yea yea_

Draco sat on the top of the north tower, holding his knees to his chest and looking out towards the lake. It was Christmas Eve and everyone in the castle was celebrating, wrapping last minute presents, laughing, joking, decorating trees and enjoying the holiday. But not Draco; it wasn't that he didn't like Christmas or disliked the idea of happiness, like some of the Hufflepuffs had stated at breakfast; he just didn't have anyone to celebrate with. What was the point of Christmas if there was no one to enjoy it with?

Sure, Draco had friends that he could talk and joke with, but it just wasn't the same. He wanted to have someone special that he could stay up late with, cuddled up in front of the fireplace or kiss under the mistletoe. That was all he wanted this year. All he needed.

The only problem was that there was only one person that he wanted and that person would never want to be with him. They had been getting along better now, although they still didn't talk much.

There was no chance that Harry would ever want to have anything to do with Draco. He didn't blame him either. Over the years Draco had been so horrible towards Harry, and besides that, he didn't even know if Harry liked guys. For a while now Draco had been resigned to the fact that nothing would ever come of his feelings for Harry, but that didn't stop him from wishing on the first star he saw every time he came out here.

Every time it was the same wish. _'Please let him like me too or at least want to be friends with me. Just please don't let him hate me.' _Draco tipped his head back and looked up into the sky, wishing with all his might that his wish would finally come true.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_(and I) Don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you..._

_You baby_

Harry couldn't go down to the celebrations. It just wasn't exciting enough and the only person he wanted to be with wasn't going to be there. Not even receiving presents from his friends could have made him smile at the moment. Seeing couples snogging under the mistletoe was rather annoying too.

He had even told Ron and Hermione that he didn't want anything for Christmas unless they could give him the only thing he wanted. The only problem with that was that they had no idea what he wanted.

Having nothing else to do Harry walked to the Room of Requirement and paced in front of the door three times, thinking about what he wanted. He opened the door hopefully. Maybe this time it would work.

As usual, the room he walked into was bare. The room couldn't do anything to help him. It was pointless. There was only one thing that he wanted and it was something that no amount of wishing was going to help. Harry had been wishing for the same thing for so long now, and there was no sign of it changing soon. He sighed and imagined a window on the wall he was facing, like he had so many other times.

Harry walked over to the window and looked out. He saw a single star in the sky and wished upon it before he could stop himself. Even though he knew that his wish wouldn't do anything he couldn't help but hope that this time would be different.

As he made his wish he caught site of a familiar blond head. Harry smiled sadly as he thought about Draco. He seemed so sad, just like Harry himself. It could never happen, because Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were only ever supposed to be enemies, nothing more.

Harry wanted nothing more than to be able to go over there right now and wrap his arms around Draco and look up at the stars with him. He sighed _'I just don't want him to hate me, if I could just be friends with him.' _

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_(and I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

A small snowflake dropped on Draco's face and he brushed it off with his hand. He used to love snow when he was younger. It was such a bright white and was so soft that he would sink into it. Making snow angles had always been a favourite pastime for him too. He had tried to make snowmen a few times, but could never make large enough balls of snow.

Now seeing something that used to mean so much to him just annoyed him. It reminded him about how easily pleased he had been as a child, how picky he had become. Getting Harry was completely different to snow. He felt worse knowing that something that he wanted so much wasn't going to happen, when something that he had wanted before was happening right before his eyes.

Draco had decided that he wasn't going to open any of his presents tomorrow. There was no point, because none of those boxes could have anything that he really wanted. What was the point?

He briefly wondered what Harry's reaction would be if he wrapped himself in a box with his name on it. He shook his head, admitting to himself that Harry would probably just laugh at him.

Draco raised his wand above his head and muttered a spell. A branch of mistletoe now hovered over him. At least he could imagine. Maybe Harry might come up here for some strange reason and he would at least get one kiss.

He should probably go to bed. If he did then he could sleep through Christmas day and then it would be over. He wouldn't have to worry about being disappointed. As soon as he thought of going to bed Draco knew it was a bad idea. As if he would be able to sleep tonight.

He lay back on the roof, staring up at the green leaves and red berries. _'If only.' _

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere (so brightly yea)_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing (oh yea)_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need - _

_won't you please bring my baby to me..._

Harry watched Draco conjure some mistletoe and lie looking up at it. He wondered who the blond was thinking about.

He decided that he would go down to the party and wear his invisibility cloak. He couldn't deal with the questions about his whereabouts tonight, nor could he bear to watch Draco any longer. It was too hard to watch him and know that he couldn't have him.

Once he got to the common room he wished that he hadn't moved. There were Christmas lights and decorations all over the walls and Christmas trees in every available space. Some giggling first years were even hanging up stockings on the fireplace.

Harry watched as some people from his year got up onto a group of tables that had been set up near the fireplace and stated to sing and dance. He really didn't want to watch other people being so happy when he himself was so unhappy.

Harry decided that there was only one way that he would ever find out if he had a chance with Draco. He had to go and talk to him. He had to know for sure. Having Draco was the only thing he wanted. Was it really that hard for it to come true? He would give anything to just be able to have a truce with Draco, although he would much rather go out with him. Really, he would take whatever he could get. _'I want more, but that's all I need.'_

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is_

_You (You) baby_

While still staring up at the mistletoe, Draco hoped with all his heart that Harry would come up onto the roof with him and kiss him. It could happen. It just wasn't likely. Draco just didn't want to admit it.

It was impossible for Harry to know how Draco felt about him, but he still held some hope. Maybe Harry did like him.

He didn't want anything else. Nothing else was good enough. Draco would give anything right now to have Harry find him right now and tell him that he felt the same way the Draco did.

Suddenly the trap door above Draco's head opened. He turned to see who it was and received a shock when he recognised who it was. It was Harry.

Draco quickly got up and faced him. He tried to look composed, but his jaw was still lying somewhere near his knees and his stomach was doing summersaults. Harry walked right up towards him until his face was a few inches away from Draco's.

Draco swallowed nervously and looked up slightly at Harry. Harry smiled at him then looked up where the mistletoe was still floating. He smirked at Draco before dipping his head and kissing him.

He gasped and Harry put his tongue into his mouth. It was all Draco could do to stay upright as his knees started to buckle. _'I guess wishes do come true after all.'_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby..._

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Harry pulled away and looked downwards slightly so that he could look Draco in the eye. He reached out a hand and ran his fingers across Draco's cheek and then traced his lips. Draco looked back up and him and smiled hopefully.

Harry pulled put his wand and pointed it at the mistletoe that was above their heads. With a muttered word he set it on fire. He saw Draco's eyes widen in alarm and kissed him again. _'I think I do like Christmas after all.'

* * *

_

**Authors Note: I hope you liked it and please review. Merry Christmas.**


End file.
